This invention relates to locks for moveable wings such as windows and doors and in particular it relates to locks for doors comprised of a narrow frame with an infill material such as glass or mesh to which a lock cannot be attached. The door construction necessitates attaching the lock to the frame which unfortunately often causes an exterior cylinder to be located close to the opening frame surrounding the door providing poor accessibility to the cylinder and making operation of the key difficult.
Another difficulty often encountered relates to locking the door after departing. Most commonly available self-latching locks provide for locking from the exterior, but when locked the lock must be unlocked either from the interior or exterior by key. It is thought an advantage to be able to lock a lock from the exterior while enabling it to be unlocked from the interior by a hand operable operating member and without the need to employ a keyxe2x80x94it is thought to be particularly advantageous in panic situations. Many commonly available manual locks provide for simultaneous latching and locking from the exterior, but when locked the lock must be unlocked either from the interior or exterior by key. It is thought an advantage to be able to latch a lock from the exterior while enabling it to be unlatched from the interior by operating member and without the need to employ a keyxe2x80x94is thought to be particularly advantageous in panic situations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a manual lock for a moveable wing comprising a hollow frame supporting an in-fill portion and defined by an interior and an opposed exterior side, the manual lock including an engageable means, a casing,
engaging means including at least one engaging member supported by the casing and displaceable to a latched configuration to be engaged with the engageable member, to restrain the wing from displacing in an opening direction
operating means to cause each engaging member to displace to and from the latched configuration including a hand operable interior-operating member operably connected by a rocker to each engaging member by slide means including a rectilinearly displaceable slide,
the operating means further including a cylinder having a key operable barrel operably coupled to a first pinion,
the first pinion and slide being operably connected by a drive recess of the slide disposed towards the first pinion and defined by a first drive shoulder and the second drive shoulder and a protruding third drive shoulder of the first pinion radially disposed from the axis of rotation of the first pinion and which locates between the first and second drive shoulders to couple the slide and first pinion whereby displacement of one causes displacement of the other,
the slide being displaceable to and from a latching position corresponding to each engaging member being latched by operation of the interior-operating member to cause the rocker to displace to cause the slide to displace and by operation of the cylinder to cause the first pinion to displace to cause the slide to displace,
the manual lock being displaceable to a first locked configuration characterized by the slide being in the latching position, each engaging member being latched and the first pinion being in a further displaced position wherein the third drive shoulder has left the drive recess to abut the surface of the exit shoulder which is then defined by a normal vector which passes through the axis of rotation of the first pinion, the slide thereby being unable to exert a moment on the first pinion to cause the first pinion to rotate to thereby be restrained from displacing by the first pinion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a self-latching lock for a moveable wing comprising a hollow frame supporting an in-fill portion and defined by an interior and an exterior side, the self-latching lock including an engageable means, a casing,
engaging means including at least one engaging member supported by the casing and displaceable to a latched configuration corresponding to a latched lock to be engaged with the engageable means, to restrain the wing from displacing in an opening direction,
operating means to cause each engaging member to displace from the latched configuration including a hand operable interior-operating member and a hand operable exterior-operating member each operably connected by a rocker to each engaging member by slide means including a rectilinearly displaceable slide,
locking means including a deadlocking slide comprising a support slide, a cylinder having a key operable barrel operably coupled to a first pinion and an interior-snibbing member operably coupled to the deadlocking slide by a locking-cam having an arm with an end shoulder,
the first pinion and deadlocking slide being operably connected by a drive recess of the deadlocking slide disposed towards the first pinion and defined by a first drive shoulder and a second drive shoulder and a protruding third drive shoulder radially disposed from the axis of rotation of the first pinion and which locates between the first and second drive shoulders to couple the deadlocking slide and first pinion whereby displacement of one causes displacement of the other,
the deadlocking slide being displaceable to and from a locking configuration corresponding to a latched lock by operation of the interior-snibbing member to cause the cam to rotate to cause the deadlocking slide to displace and by operation of the cylinder to cause the first pinion to displace to cause the deadlocking slide to displace, the lock being so lockable to a second locked configuration characterized by the third drive shoulder being within the drive recess and the arm end shoulder being adjacent to a portion of the slide defined by a normal vector which passes through the axis of rotation of the locking-cam, the slide thereby being unable to exert a moment on the locking-cam to cause the locking-cam to rotate, the slide thereby being restrained from displacing from the locking configuration,
the lock being lockable to a first locked configuration from which it can only be unlocked by the cylinder, the first locked configuration being characterized by the first pinion being further displaced to have caused the third drive shoulder to leave the drive recess and to abut the surface of the exit shoulder which is then defined by a normal vector which passes through the axis of rotation of the first pinion, the deadlocking slide thereby being unable to exert a moment on the first pinion to cause the first pinion to rotate to thereby be restrained from displacing